Well, did I ever
by Enaty
Summary: ... think of that? Can't say I did. But for that matter, neither did the Count nor Leon, neither did Ten-chan nor Papa D, neither did Chris nor Q-chan nor Jill nor ... well, you get the picture, don't you? Short stories based on a popular game. Name your characters and I'll tell you what to do with them.
1. Responsibility

**Title**: Well, did I ever ... ?  
**Author**: Enaty (unfortunately I can't blame anything on someone else)  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I own neither the characters of PSoH nor the game, which I picked up somewhere on the internet.  
**Claimer**: The little pieces in between are mine.  
**Author's** **Notes: **If I said that I haven't been active in this fandom for a while, it would be a monstrous lie – I haven't really written PSoH since what feels like an eternity. However, I want to, still, I just somehow have to recover from the ICP. So when I came across this game somewhere on the internet, I thought it might be a chance to do something not ICP related. Unfortunately, I can't remember where I found this, so please excuse me not giving credit. Should you be the inventor of this, contact me and I'll duly give credit to whom credit is due :-)

The game is pretty self-explanatory, and you probably know similar games from somewhere else; ten different characters from your fandom and a catalogue of questions to answer. I'm not sure if you're supposed to really write a piece for each question; however, that's what I did. They aren't in any way related to each other, not all of them are good. Some are probably terribly badly written, but I couldn't come up with something extremely creative for everything since even a writer's imagination has its limits…

I saw it as kind of a challenge for me to come up with anything, that's basically all there's to it. ^^ My first thoughts on the challenge in question preceed the chapters - and I promise to update at least every week. If not, you're welcome to kick me.

RULES: Pick ten characters from your favourite fandom and answer the questions.

**01.** Count D  
**02. **Leon Orcot  
**03.** Papa D  
**04.** Q-chan  
**05.** Chris Orcot  
**06.** Tetsu  
**07.** Ten-chan  
**08.** Pon-chan  
**09.** Honlon  
**10. **Jill Freshney

**01. Describe the children of #3 (Papa D) and #7 (Ten-chan). Are they good parents?**  
o.O Most definitely NOT. Honestly, the two most irresponsible characters in the whole series?!

But… xD Oh god, I'd pray to never meet their children. I don't even wanna start imagining what they'd constantly be up to…

* * *

Responsibility

The crash sounding from the parlour didn't faze them in the least. If anything, it just made Ten-chan snuggle closer to his lover, sighing contentedly when his hands touched soft skin and a quite eager body.

Screams followed right after, very loud and angry as well as whiny. A passionate kiss blocked the voices out and kindled the fire.

Only when the door suddenly crashed into the wall with force did the two on the bed jerk up and stare at the intruder indignantly. It was the youngest Count D, fuming with fury and holding two little kids in his arms. The boy and girl were strange-looking. Not only had they pointed ears and reddish-brown hair, but they also sported tails and almost too pointed noses.

"Son! Don't be so rude to your siblings!" Papa D exclaimed and extended his arms for the children while Ten-chan fell back into the cushions and laughed softly. The youngest D trembled with rage.

"Do you have any idea what they just did to the shop?" he hissed, sounding like he was going to kill his father any second.

The irresponsible father smiled and hugged the two rascals. "Oh, don't throw such a tantrum. It's time to give this old-fashioned parlour a make-over anyway," he said, looking like he didn't so much as spend a thought to his eldest son's opinion.

Said son stood gaping for a moment, then the door was slammed shut and the little family was alone. Ten-chan propped himself up on his arm and regarded his mate and their children with shining eyes.

"So, darling, when do you think would be a good time to tell him you're pregnant again?"

* * *

A/N: As I already said somewhere else, it's been a while since I've been regularly writing English fanfics – please notify me of errors should you come across them!


	2. Wrong Orcot

**02. Describe #5 (Chris Orcot) and #1 (Count D) first kiss.**

… We-ell… May I take young Count D? Okay, okay, I'll stay with our Count D… it would probably be quite sad since both of them would start remembering Leon right at the moment they start to kiss, even if Count D and Leon wouldn't have had a relationship. Nope, I can't really see that working.

* * *

Wrong Orcot

Chris's heart had always thumped hard in his chest, even as a little kid, when the Count had been close to him. He had loved the excitement that went with his embrace, and the feeling that he was doing something forbidden.

Back then, he had not been able to realise that this was because he knew that the Count could never belong to him in the same way he belonged to his brother. But now, when the Count's red lips shyly met his, years and years after those golden days in the pet shop in Los Angeles, he felt it again. There it was; the familiar excitement, the searing pain that came with the knowledge that he was taking what was not his.

Still, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the slim form of the kami. Count D shuddered, pressing himself closer and wrapping his own arms around Chris's neck, his kiss tasting of salt.

* * *

hieiashke: Yes, I'm afraid he will indeed lose a lot of hair... ^^' Thanks!

Element Phoenix: Well, it was what the prompt requested ^^ And actually, after having written it, the thought doesn't seem that far-fetched anymore... Thank you :-)

Suryallee: Really? Why not? I actually think the kids would look quite cute, guessing by their parents' looks ;-) Thanks!


	3. This Beats Weird

**03. How would #2 (Leon Orcot) react to if #6 (Tetsu) were pregnant with #10 (Jill Freshney)'s baby?**  
xD I will be so bold to assume that he would be laughing his ass off for the next two years.

The other way round I think he would go and bash Tetsu's head in.

* * *

This Beats Weird

Leon knew D would scold him later for doing so, but he couldn't help but burst out with laughter as he looked at his colleague and friend, sitting in front of him, looking ashamed as well as miserable. "You can't be serious!" he gasped and tried to catch his breath again. "I know that beast's a _guy,_ he's _male,_ so how the hell -?"

"I don't know!" Jill snapped and grimaced, trying not to show how freaked she was by the development. "He just said that I couldn't give birth to the babe, because then it would be human, and he'd perhaps eat it by mistake…"

Leon shook his head, still grinning madly, and again started to laugh. "Oh my god, I can't wait to see Tetsu with a baby belly!"

* * *

Just no: Yeah, it kinda makes a weird couple, doesn't it? But that was what the prompt requested - and I couldn't think of another way of writing it. That's why it's named "wrong" Orcot. Thanks for the rev!


	4. A Question of Age

**04. How does #8 (Pon-chan) convince #7 (Ten-chan) to go with him/her on a date?**

With puppy-dog-eyes, and, of course, by stuffing. And of course by stuffing cotton into her bra to mimic a chest. On the other hand, aren't kitsune said to have a strong sexual drive? Well, she probably IS already grown, so…

Telling him the Count won't kill him for that will do a good job, I think xD

* * *

A Question of Age

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." Ten-chan kept looking at the door, obviously nervous, but Pon-chan just kept pulling at his hand.

"Don't be silly, why should he say anything?" she chided and finally stopped in front of a cinema. Blinking up at the nine-tailed fox, she smiled suggestively. "I'm a grown raccoon, I know what I'm doing, Ten-chan."

He opened his mouth to argue and wanted to say that she certainly didn't look like one. But Pon-chan's lips on his made him shut up pretty quickly. To hell with blonde curls and girly dresses, he thought. Someone who could kiss like that certainly was old enough for the rest, too.

* * *

Faerie: Thank you :-)

Amazingly enough, nobody kicked me for not updating once a week like I promised I would. Well, this might be due to lacking interest, or to kindness on the side of my readers. Whatever it is, I never let a story stand unfinished, and I won't start with this one, so there will be updates again ;-)

Lots of hugs to Anna who's started beta-ing for me :-) I greatly appreciate your help, dear!


	5. The Detail

**05. Where would #9 (Honlon) and #6 (Tetsu) go for their honeymoon? How would #4 (Q-chan) sabotage their honeymoon?**

xD Those two on a HONEYMOON?! Oh god. Chaos! Q-chan wouldn't even have to DO anything; he could just lean back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Watch Out for Details

Sipping his Pina Colada, the eldest Count smiled to himself as he watched the fight taking place in the little bar on the beach.

"You will not drink alcohol!" Honlon raged (probably Shuko, since Kanan wouldn't mind alcohol any more than her father).

"You bet I will! How else am I to survive _you_?!" Tetsu screamed back and clung to his drink.

"It's half past nine in the morning!"

"And I wish it would be half past world's end!"

Q-chan chuckled to himself as he placed his own drink beside him on a small table. He really wondered why neither of them had noticed that their wedding date was April 1st.

* * *

A/N: I'm horribly good at not updating again at the moment. I'm sorry -.- I kinda tend to get lost in my RL at the moment, thus pushing aside everything else. However, I'm still there. And alive. And mostly well - most of the time, at least ;-)


End file.
